Double date with the wrong date?
by GraceLisse
Summary: Jasmine and Garrett go on a double date together with different dates. Well, but when the evening goes on, it goes a bit different then planned, thanks to the two. How will the evening turn out? Common account from AlisseLove and Grace-1997! :D Our first One Shot! :D Disclaimer: We didn't do it! :D AN IN CHAPTER 3 FOR ONE SHOT REQUESTS! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hay guys! AllisseLove (Melisse) and me (Grace-1997 aka Gabrie) did an account together now to write collabs! :D **

**We had the idea already a while ago and now put it in to action! :D**

**Haha I on my part are super happy about it and I hope you guys like our collab things and leave a lot of reviews! :D  
**

**We have to start somehow, that's why here comes our first One Shot! :D**

**It's Jarrett and we hope that you'll enjoy it and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**Summary:**

_**Jasmine and Garrett go on a double date together with different dates. Well, but when the evening goes on, it goes a bit different then planned, thanks to the two. How will the evening turn out?**_

* * *

**Garrett P.O.V.**

I fixed my hair in the bathroom, before I have to pick up my date. Yeah, I have a date for my double date with Jasmine and her crush. I walked down the stairs and grabbed my jacket. I have a feeling I forgot something, as I wanted to open the front door my mom asked "Don't you forgot something sweetie?" I turned around and saw my mom holding up my black jeans.

My cheeks got red and I only said "Whoops" I walked to my mom and grabbed my jeans. "Thanks mom," I said when I putted my jeans on. "No problem, I know it's your first date" My mom started to tell me. "Sorry mom, I have no time to listen about the talk. I have to go to Chloe, in five minutes" I told my mom and walked to the door. "Sure honey, but I'm getting back on this conversation" she warned me, I swallowed and nodded "Okay, have fun and I've put enough money in your wallet" my mom told me, I nodded and opened the door and walked to Chloe's home.

It wasn't far to walk, it was only one block down. As I entered the door I sighed deeply and pressed the doorbell. The door was opened by Chloe's older sister Skyler. "Hey Garrett, come in" She greeted me with a smile, I smiled back and walked in. "How are you?" I asked her, as we walked in the living room. "I'm great, how about you?" "I'm okay just a little bit nervous" I told her, Skyler laughed and said "well you do look great" I smiled and footsteps were behind me. I turned around and saw my beautiful date, in her pink dress, white heels, some jewelries, clutch, light make up and her hair was lightly curled. **(Link on our profile!) **"You look gorgeous" I told her, she smiled and said "you look handsome" and kissed my cheek.

* * *

**Jasmine P.O.V.**

As I stepped out the shower and dried myself off, I walked to my room and saw my dress, heels, clutch, and my matching jewelries. Got changed in my dress and put my heels on. There was a knock on my door and I called "Come in girls!" the door opened Lindy and Delia walked in with their cases. Delia did my hair, and Lindy put some make up on me.

The bell rang, "Jasmine! Garrett, Chloe and Jay are here!" My mom called me. "Coming just need to fix something!" I called back, "Delia, hurry up!" Lindy told her, "No I'm not going to hurry up!" Delia said in a cool tone "Why not?" Lindy ask her trying to not to yell at her "Two reasons, one I don't want to mess her hair up and two I'm done now" Delia told Lindy and me, I stood up and looked in the mirror. I have to say I look beautiful **(Link on our profile)**. I hugged my girls and said "thanks girls!" "No problem" Lindy said "We are here to help you look good for you know" Delia said. We pulled away from our hug and I looked at my friend and said "Yeah thanks, I have to go now"

They nodded and walked with me down stairs. They left quickly via the back door and I walked in the living room. As I walked in I saw two handsome boys and one other beautiful girl. "Hey!" I greeted them, and hugged them all. "You look handsome" I told Jay and he told me "You're beautiful" I smiled at him and Garrett said "The car is already waiting for us outside." We all nodded and walked out my house. "Bye mom!" I called "Have fun sweetie!" my mom called back. I closed the door and walked with Garrett to the car. "You know" he started, I looked at him and he continued "Your mom thought that I was your date" "she did?" I asked him. I don't want to believe him, because he's way too good for me. "Yeah she did" Garrett answered as we stepped in the car. "What she did?" Chloe asked us, I could see jealousy in her eyes.

''Uhh- nothing.'' I quickly replied for Garrett. I didn't want to ruin his date with Chloe. He seemed to really like her. ''Yeah, we were just making a joke about something. Haha?'' Garrett added, more as a question. Jay and Chloe looked confused and kinda jealous at us but didn't say anything more. Garrett and I sighed relieved and then we went in to the car and drove off to the restaurant. I was in the back with Chloe and Garret, Garrett in the middle and our knees were touching.

I ignored the tingling. ''You're here with someone else Jaz'' I told myself. ''Well, Garrett.'' Chloe suddenly spoke up and took Garrett's hand. ''I really can't wait for our date and the restaurant. This is going to be awesome!'' Garrett gave her a smile and nodded and I felt a sting in my stomach. Jay turned around to me and gave me his winning smile and I smiled back, trying to ignore then hand holding couple besides me.

''We're here!'' The cab driver said and we were at a pretty chic but not too fancy restaurant. Jay opened the car door for me and offered me his arm, which I took and we walked along with Garrett and Chloe in to the restaurant. After we got to our table, we just sat down and it was silent for a minute. Nobody really knew, what to say. Jay was a nice guy but I didn't talk to him much, yet. ''Oh my god!'' Garrett suddenly exclaimed and I looked confused at him. ''Jaz, do you see that woman behind us?'' I turned around confused to see Mrs. Babcoock sitting there.

''Oh my god! What is she doing here? Our old third grade teacher!'' I replied and couldn't help but laugh, what Garrett did, too. Jay looked totally confused and a bit hurt at me. ''Could you tell us, what you're talking about?'' Jay asked me, offended. I looked not really guilty at him and replied, ''Mrs. Babcoock is our old teacher and the reason, why our group once almost split up.'' I replied and shuddered at the thought.

Garrett nodded and added, ''Yeah and she's always smelling like-'' ''Corndogs!'' I finished his sentence and we both started to laugh. Chloe looked confused and kinda mad at Garrett and then said, ''How about we order our drinks and food now? I'm hungry.'' We all nodded but Garrett and I still slightly chuckled. After we ordered the food, Garrett started again, ''Do you see that guy that is besides her? Since when did she get a date?'' Okay, now I rolled my eyes, chuckling. ''Did you forget? She's married!'' I replied and Garrett's eyes went wide. Okay, he definitely did forget.

Jay suddenly groaned. ''What is this supposed to be? I thought you're on a date with me!'' He told me, angry. I turned confused around to him. ''But I am. It's just-'' ''You guys have so much to tell and so much to laugh about? Well, guess what Jasmine. Garrett is my date!'' Chloe interrupted me, angry as well. Garrett and I looked confused at the both. ''Of course, you guys are our dates. We just want to have some fun.'' Garrett replied and I nodded. I really didn't get our dates right now. What was their problem?

Suddenly Chloe stood up. ''You want to have fun? Fine but without me. Seems like you two have enough fun alone at your date. I'm out.'' She told us, angry and Garrett's eyes went wide. Oh my god. Did I screw it up for him? Now, Jay also stood up, mad and added, ''Me, too. Let's go Chloe. I'm going to get us something to eat somewhere else.'' With that, the two walked away, leaving Garrett and me, shocked behind.

''Okay, that was creepy.'' Garrett stated and I nodded but I wasn't that unhappy about the situation. Garrett and I really had a lot of fun together and it was better now without them. ''I don't really mind, I have to say. Chloe wasn't my type anyway and I really have fun with you.'' Garrett suddenly stated and my eyes went wide. ''You're serious?'' I asked him, shocked. I thought, he really liked her.

* * *

**Garrett P.O.V.**

"Your serious?" she asked me shocked, "Well yeah" I told her. I think I say something stupid. "But, I thought you" Jasmine started to talk, but the waiter interrupted her "Um sorry we don't have the mango salad and the beef with rice anymore" "That's okay, we are now with the two of us" Jasmine told the waiter and smiled at him. "Okay, miss I'll get the food for you two" he said and then he left after winking to Jasmine. I really felt mad? Jealous about that.

Jasmine looked at me and smiled, "but okay what do you wanted to say?" I asked her, "Um I don't know anymore." She told me, I smiled at her and then she laughed about something. "What?" I asked her, "Your face, it was so funny and cute the same time." Jasmine told me, "thanks" I said, just then the waited gave us our food and left.

We ate in a comfortable silence. We were actually really soon done with eating. "Okay is it just me or are we soon done with eating?" Jasmine asked me, I laughed and said "Yeah we are" "What was funny then?" Jasmine asked me and I said "Jaz you have some souse here" she blushed and freaked out a little bit "Where!? Garrett where!?" I laughed and stood up and walked to her and whipped it away with my thumb. "You cheek bone" I told her when I sat down. "Oh sorry that was a little embarrassing" she said and her cheeks turned redder. "Can we please pay the bill and go?" Jaz asked me, I nodded and said "I'll pay the bill, be right back" I quickly stood up and walked to the waiter so Jasmine won't argue with me.

* * *

**Jasmine P.O.V.**

Garrett walked back to me and ask "shall we go?" I nodded and smiled at him. We walked out the restaurant and stepped in the car "Well I'm sorry that the date didn't turned out that well" Garrett started to tell me. "What do you mean?" I ask confused "Well I knew you liked Jay, and did everything to go out with him, and he just left, just because of me" Garrett blamed himself. "Garrett don't blame yourself about that. They are both persons whit the same feeling that jealousy called." I told him, the car stopped for a stoplight and Garrett said "Yeah, and I don't feel guilty if they become a couple tomorrow."

I couldn't help but laugh at that. ''If I'm totally honest, me neither.'' I replied and Garrett laughed, too. The ''Double date'' was after all still really nice and I had a lot of fun with Garett. He was without a doubt great and we both had a lot of fun, without Jay and Chloe. It would've been better if we would've gone alone from the start... Well, but I would never tell that to Garrett. He probably didn't see it like a date, what we had after they went away but I kinda did. I sighed and looked out of the car window.

Garrett looked confused at me. ''Is everything okay, Jaz?'' He asked me confused and I nodded, smiling slightly at him. ''Yeah, everything perfect. I'm just a bit tired.'' I quickly replied. Then we both fell in to silence again but it wasn't really an uncomfortable silence. As the cab arrived at my house, Garrett told me, ''I'll bring you to your door.'' I nodded, slightly blushing at his cute act and we went out of the cab. As we arrived in front of my front door, I turned back around to Garrett, staring in to his dreamy blue eyes.

''Thanks for the great but a bit unexpected evening.'' I told him and Garrett chuckled and nodded. ''It was great and ... Jaz?'' He added and I looked confused at him. What was wrong? He took the last step to me and looked me, straight in to the eyes. ''I'd love it, if we could do it some time again, a date. Only the two of us.'' He told me and my heart skipped a beat at that. I couldn't answer, I was too surprised and happy.

Instead of waiting for my answer, Garrett closed the gap between us and kissed me. I gasped but immediately kissed back, while his arms went around my waist and mine around his neck. The kiss was perfect. Fireworks were exploding in my head and now I realized, that I was on a double date with the perfect boy, only that he wasn't my date at first. If that makes any sense. As we broke apart after 2 minutes, foreheads resting at each other and catching our breath, I replied, ''I'd love that, Garrett. Good night.'' I gave him one last kiss on the mouth and then went in to my house. As soon as the door closed, I started squealing.

This was the best date. Ever.

* * *

**So :D We hope you guys liked our first One Shot together! :D**

**There will come more, soon! :)**

**Review! **

**Adios pueblos! **

**See ya next time!**

**GraceLisse **


	2. AN! UPCOMING STORIES!

**Hey guys! Gabrie and Melisse here! :D**

**First of all: Thank you so much for all the reviews on the One Shot! :) You guys are the best! :)**

**Before you think that: No, we're not putting our collab idea on the ice :D**

**We're here because of our ideas and because you guys asked about it so much :)**

**We have an IDDI story idea and a Sam&Cat One Shot idea :)**

**What are they about?**

**IDDI story: 'Truth must been told' is about a huge fight in the group. There will be Jarrett and Logan/OC but it has also some Jogan inside and a lot of friendship and siblings drama :D**

**Sam&Cat One Shot (Sam&Cat friendship) : Sam comes home from a vacation to Seattle and Cat has organized a surprise party for her. What'll happen when the two girls finally see each other again?**

**We're still figuring the details out and we didn't have much time for the One Shot, yet but we just wanted to inform you that we're working for your promised stories and that the waiting will definitely be worth it! :D**

**We really hope, that we can tell you more soon and that you're not to mad about waiting :D**

**You can also be prepared for more, but those are our steady ideas at the moment! :)**

**If you want to, you can also check Alisse's story 'What happened that night' or Gabrie's story 'Not a big deal or is it?' out :) We'd be really happy about it :)**

**Talk to you guys soon :D**

**Love you guys as always xx**


	3. AN! ONE SHOT REQUESTS!

**Hey guys! Gabrie and Melisse here, again! :D**

**We decided that since we both have a lot to do with our stories and we really don't want to keep you waiting that long, but sometimes need some times with ideas, you guys are going to decide what we'll write! :D**

**Well, not exactly. When you have a summary for a IDDI One Shot idea, just write us a review here and we try to make it ASAP, even though you have to be patient with us :)**

**Like we said, this is our common account and we also have other stories but we want you to also decide something :) **

**Even though, it does give some rules. Meaning, things that we definitely won't write.**

**Those are:**

**Rated M stories**

**Gay stories**

**Pregnancy stories**

**Siblings romance**

**Okay that was it from us :D If you keep it like that and have a summary for an One Shot, just write us here in a review or a PM! :D **

**Everything else, we write without limits! :D We also want to hit our personal words record, so if you have a bit longer summary for an One Shot that isn't a story tell us! :D**

**Love you guys as always xx**


End file.
